Luna (Blast)
Luna (Nadine Velazquez) is a villainess in the 2004 action film "Blast". Luna is part of a terrorist group that arrives on an oil rig off the coast of California. They are posing as an environmentalist protesters led by Michael Kittredge (Vinnie Jones). They intend to take control of the oil rig and then detonate an electromagnetic bomb over the United States, striking a sort of "new Pearl Harbor" attack. Luna and her team intentionally jump into the water near the oil rig, and a tug boat captain, Lamont Dixon (Eddie Griffin) pulls them out and takes them to the rig to dry out. They are dressed in Santa and Santa helper costumes. This means that Luna and the other female terrorist is wearing sexy little elf costumes including green tops, short red miniskirts, white thigh high stockings, and white ankle high boots. The Santa suit is donned by Jamal (Breckin Meyer), who is a computer expert. Once inside the cafeteria of the rig, we see Michael and the rest of the terrorists begin to pick up presents under the Christmas Tree, which happen to be high powered machine guns. They begin open firing on the crew members. Luna is busy taking off her sexy costume and putting on a more appropriate leather outfit, which matches her "bad girl" persona. As she is doing so, she notices a small boy named Eric, head out of the mess hall with one of the large presents under the tree, which is a weapon. She takes off after him, all the while removing her skirt and completing her black leather ensemble which includes pants that are stiched with slits showing on the side, a silver belt with large round buckle, a black corset bra, and boots. She also has a machine gun straped over her shoulder. She is unable to locate him, and when she checks back with the group in the control tower, we find out that the Captain of the rig was in on allowing the terrorist group to infiltrate them. They now outnumber the crew 3 to 1. When the boy is later located hurt, we see a softer side of her, as she asks Michael to transport him to a hospital where he can get some help. What Kittredge and his group didn't count on was that the tugboat captain Lamont, survived the initial attack on his ship, and is soon recruited by an FBI Agent Reed (Vivica A. Fox) to infiltrate the oil rig and procure information about their plans, and if possible stop them. Luna is asked to to find Jamal for Michael, who has disappeared. When she locates him, he is on a satellite phone with Agent Reed. Here we see her martial art skills in action. Jamal is brought back to Michael who has already captured Lamont and is in the process of torturing him. Jamal tells Michael that he only found the phone where Lamont had dropped it, and had just hit the auto dial when Luna dropped him. Jamal has avoided being found out for now, but the phone reveals a text message that there is a Federal Agent on board. This agent is Jamal, and the message was intended for Lamont. With the help of Jamal and some jumper cables, they begin to torture Lamont who is hanging suspended by his hands over a bucket of water. However little do Luna and the terrorists know that Jamal is faking the torturing and is actually working with Jamal. Mislead, they laugh sadistically while Lamont fakes writhing in pain. Eventually Jamal and Lamont reveal they are working together and quickly take out the terrorists. Luna kicks at Lamont and yells out a warrior shriek but Lamont is easily able to duck her kick. When Lamont pulls his legs up and out of the water, Luna tries to get them back in. However, Lamont wraps his legs around her torso and flings her to the wet ground. Then Jamal contacts the jumper cables together and the water electrocutes Luna. She bobs up and down until the lights and electricity goes out. It is not enough to kill her, and she limps away. A gunfight takes place in the dark, and despite Luna firing her machine gun they are able to escape. Throughout the movie the two protagonists will repeatedly overpower and outsmart Luna and the terrorists despite being out armed every single time. Later, Luna and several other terrorists corner Jamal and Lamont and hold them at gunpoint. Despite having the advantage, the terrorists are easily disarmed. Luna fights Jamal. We see her athletic ability in avoiding being shot, as she does backflips and cartwheels to avoid the bullets. She is able to kick Jamal into the ground seemingly winning the fight. However, she is knocked out by getting flung into the wall by Jamal when she attempts to lunge on top of him. Rather than killing her, she is left to recover. Later Michael comes to get her and adds insult to injury by verbally berating her for her failures. Luna is shown barely able to stand up after her knock out. Jamal and Lamont go to the missle launch site to stop the launch. They easily take over the area. Luna and Michael come to stop them. Luna and Jamal have one last karate filled fight, where each of them have some great kicks and blows. Luna is knocked out again when she gets thrown across the room and kicked in the face. Luna's ultimate demise takes place when Jamal releases a chain that is holding a large suspended metal plate thigh above her as she is holding her machine gun. She has a quick shock of impending doom on her face and squeals as she knows she can do nothing to escape. The metal plate crushes her to death just shortly before Michael is burned alive and killed and the terrorists' plan is thwarted for good. Trivia *Nadine Velazquez also appeared on CSI: NY as the evil Marcia Vasquez. Gallery Picture4.png Picture2.png screenshot_4480.png screenshot_4476.png screenshot_4477.png Picture3.png Picture50.png Picture60.png Picture70.png Picture80.png Picture9.png Picture100.png Picture110.png screenshot_4478.png Picture13.png Picture140.png Picture15.png X de6cfdff.jpg Picture1.png 00-34-53.jpg Picture40.png Picture16.png Picture18.png Picture17.png Picture19.png Picture5.png Picture6.png Picture7.png Luna2.jpg|Watching sadisticially while the main character is being electrocuted Picture20.png Picture21.png 00-54-05.jpg Picture11.png 00-54-17.jpg X c20c43a2.jpg 00-54-46.jpg Picture8.png Y 5955e724.jpg Y 4649c5e4.jpg Picture22.png 01-12-06.jpg Y 64d101f4.jpg Y 6a39982a.jpg Picture23.png Picture10.png Y 1877b333.jpg Picture24.png Picture25.png Picture27.png Picture28.png Picture29.png Luna7.jpg|A wounded Luna as she prepares to shoot the heroes. Luna9.jpg|Ultimately being crushed by a metal plate Picture14.png Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Conspirator Category:Corset or Bustier Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Sadist Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Tattoos Category:Terrorist Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Fate: Deceased